


Gimme an F (or The Bet)

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't do bets, unless you know you can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme an F (or The Bet)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:[](http://annalazarus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://annalazarus.livejournal.com/) **annalazarus** asked __**"Hmm  
> **  
>  You know, Jensen's basketball team (the Mavericks) lost the NBA championship last night. He might be really depressed. And easily convinced to do all sorts of depraved things in the name of cheering himself up. What? I'm just saying." and I answered this...

Jared shows up at Jen's house, grinning this gigantic smile when Jensen opens up the door.

"Shut the fuck up, Jare."

Smirking, "what, I didn't say a god damn thing."

"You fucking didn't have to. It's written all over your face."

Tossing the newspaper at him, "well, ok then, pay up bitch."

Jared walks right past him and flops down on the couch just waiting to get paid, in full.

Jensen stands up over him, "do you really expect me to go through with this bet?"

Jensen then goes into his bedroom and returns about 15 minutes later wearing his highschool 'pep squad' cheerleading outfit thinking to himself, _I wish Jared would never have seen that I still had this. Fuck that bastard for being sneaky_.

Jared can't control himself and is laughing so hard, he's about to piss his pants.

Jensen looks like he's about to punch Jared but instead pulls him off the couch, pushing him against the nearest wall...

"But milady, this is so sudden," Jared giggles out.

Jensen eases his hand down the front of Jared's jeans and presses his hand to Jared's already hardening cock.

"Mmm," moans Jared.

Jensen pops the button then drags the zipper of Jared's jeans painstakingly slowly down until his cock gets freed.

"Going commando, Jare. Nice touch."

"Just giving you all the help I can. Now, hurry the fuck up!"

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> A/N2: Now if someone wants to continue and do the naughty parts GO FO IT!! Oh, and if possible for the last line to be... "Hey, Jen, you still owe me a cheer."  
> 


End file.
